The present invention relates to methods for detecting activated transcription factors in a cell sample. More specifically, the invention relates to methods for detecting multiple different activated transcription factors in a cell sample at the same time and uses arising there from.
All living organisms use nucleic acids (DNA and RNA) to encode the genes which make up the genome for that organism. Each gene encodes a protein that may be produced by the organism through expression of the gene.
It is important to note that the mere presence of a gene in a cell does not communicate the functionality of that gene to the cell. Rather, it is only when the gene is expressed and a protein is produced that the functionality of the gene encoding the protein is conveyed.
The systems that regulate gene expression respond to a wide variety of developmental and environmental stimuli, thus allowing each cell type to express a unique and characteristic subset of its genes, and to adjust the dosage of particular gene products as needed. The importance of dosage control is underscored by the fact that targeted disruption of key regulatory molecules in mice often results in drastic phenotypic abnormalities [Johnson, R. S., et al., Cell, 71:577-586 (1992)], just as inherited or acquired defects in the function of genetic regulatory mechanisms contribute broadly to human disease.
The importance of controlled gene expression in human disease and the information available to date relating to the mechanisms of gene regulation have fueled efforts aimed at discovering ways of overriding endogenous regulatory controls or of creating new signaling circuitry in cells [Belshaw, P. J., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 93:4604-4607 (1996); Ho, S. H., et al., Nature (London), 382:822-826 (1996); Rivera, V. M., et al., Nat. Med., 2:1028-1032; Spencer, D. M., et al., Science, 262:1019-1024 (1993)].
Critical to this research are effective tools for monitoring gene expression. It is therefore of interest to be able to rapidly and accurately determine the relative expression of different genes in different cells, tissues and organisms, over time, and under various conditions, treatments and regimes. As will be described herein in greater detail, there are a great many applications that arise from being able to effectively monitor which genes are being expressed by a given cell at a given time.
Standard molecular biology techniques have been used to analyze the expression of genes in a cell by measuring DNA. These techniques include PCR, northern blot analysis, or other types of DNA probe analysis such as in situ hybridization. Each of these methods allows one to analyze the transcription of only known genes and/or small numbers of genes at a time. Nucl. Acids Res. 19, 7097-7104 (1991); Nucl. Acids Res. 18, 4833-4842 (1990); Nucl. Acids Res. 18, 2789-2792 (1989); European J. Neuroscience 2, 1063-1073 (1990); Analytical Biochem. 187, 364-373 (1990); Genet. Annal Techn. Appl. 7, 64-70 (1990); GATA 8(4), 129-133 (1991); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85, 1696-1700 (1988); Nucl. Acids Res. 19, 1954 (1991); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88, 1943-1947 (1991); Nucl. Acids Res. 19, 6123-6127 (1991); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85, 5738-5742 (1988); Nucl. Acids Res. 16, 10937 (1988).
Gene expression has also been monitored by measuring levels of mRNA. Since proteins are transcribed from mRNA, it is possible to detect transcription by measuring the amount of mRNA present. One common method, called xe2x80x9chybridization subtractionxe2x80x9d, allows one to look for changes in gene expression by detecting changes in mRNA expression. Nucl. Acids Res. 19, 7097-7104 (1991); Nucl. Acids Res. 18, 4833-4842 (1990); Nucl. Acids Res. 18, 2789-2792 (1989); European J. Neuroscience 2, 1063-1073 (1990); Analytical Biochem. 187, 364-373 (1990); Genet. Annal Techn. Appl. 7, 64-70 (1990); GATA 8(4), 129-133 (1991); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85, 1696-1700 (1988); Nucl. Acids Res. 19, 1954 (1991); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88, 1943-1947 (1991); Nucl. Acids Res. 19, 6123-6127 (1991); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85, 5738-5742 (1988); Nucl. Acids Res. 16, 10937 (1988).
Gene expression has also been monitored by measuring levels of gene product, (i.e., the expressed protein), in a cell, tissue, organ system, or even organism. Measurement of gene expression by measuring the protein gene product may be performed using antibodies known to bind to a particular protein to be detected. A difficulty arises in needing to generate antibodies to each protein to be detected. Measurement of gene expression via protein detection may also be performed using 2-dimensional gel electrophoresis, wherein proteins can be, in principle, identified and quantified as individual bands, and ultimately reduced to a discrete signal. In order to positively analyze each band, each band must be excised from the membrane and subjected to protein sequence analysis using Edman degradation. Unfortunately, it tends to be difficult to isolate a sufficient amount of protein to obtain a reliable sequence. In addition, many of the bands contain more than one discrete protein.
A further difficulty associated with quantifying gene expression by measuring an amount of protein gene product in a cell is that protein expression is an indirect measure of gene expression. It is impossible to know from a protein present in a cell when that protein was expressed by the cell. As a result, it is hard to determine whether protein expression changes over time due to cells being exposed to different stimuli.
Gene expression has also been monitored by measuring the amount of particular activated transcription factors present in a cell. Transcription in a cell is controlled by proteins, referred to herein as xe2x80x9cactivated transcription factorsxe2x80x9d which bind to DNA at sites outside the core promoter for the gene and activate transcription. Since activated transcription factors activate transcription, detection of their presence is useful for measuring gene expression. Transcriptional activators are found in prokaryotes, viruses, and eukaryotes, including fungi, plants, and animals, including mammals, providing a wide range of therapeutic targets.
The regulatory mechanisms controlling the transcription of protein- coding genes by RNA polymerase II have been extensively studied. RNA polymerase II and its host of associated proteins are recruited to the core promoter through non-covalent contacts with sequence-specific DNA binding proteins [Tjian, R. and Maniatis, T., Cell, 77:5-8 (1994); Stringer, K. F., Nature (London), 345:783-786 (1990)]. An especially prevalent and important subset of such proteins, known as transcription factors, typically bind DNA at sites outside the core promoter and activate transcription through space contacts with components of the transcriptional machinery, including chromatin remodeling proteins [Tjian, R. and Maniatis, T., Cell, 77:5-8 (1994); Stringer, K. F., Nature (London), 345:783-786 (1990); Bannister, A. J. and Kouzarides, T., Nature, 384:641-643 (1996); Mizzen, C. A., et al., Cell, 87:1261-1270 (1996)]. The DNA-binding and activation functions of transcription factors generally reside on separate domains whose operation is portable to heterologous fusion proteins [Sadowski, I., et al., Nature, 335:563-564 (1988)]. Though it is believed that activation domains are physically associated with a DNA-binding domain to attain proper function, the linkage between the two need not be covalent [Belshaw, P. J., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 93:4604-4607 (1996); Ho, S. H., et al., Nature (London), 382:822-826 (1996)]. In many instances, the activation domain does not appear to contact the transcriptional machinery directly, but rather through the intermediacy of adapter proteins known as coactivators [Silverman, N., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91:11005-11008 ((1994); Arany, Z., et al., Nature (London), 374:81-84 (1995)].
One of the difficulties associated with measuring gene expression by measuring transcription factors is that one must measure the subset of transcription factors which are xe2x80x9cactivated.xe2x80x9d Certain post-transcriptional modifications occur which render transcription factors xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d in the sense that they are capable of binding to DNA. It is thus necessary to distinguish between activated and non-activated transcription factors so that the xe2x80x9cactivated transcription factorsxe2x80x9d can be selectively measured.
Several different methods have been developed for detecting activated transcription factors. One method involves using antibodies selective for activated transcription factors over inactive forms of the transcription factor. This method is impractical for detecting multiple different activated transcription factors due to difficulties associated with developing numerous different antibodies having the requisite bind specificities.
Another method for detecting activated transcription factors involves measuring DNA-transcription factor complexes through a gel shift assay. [Ausebel, F. M. et al eds (1993) Current Protocols in Molecular Biology Vol.2 Greene Publishing Associates, Inc. and John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York]. According to this method, a sample containing an activated transcription factor is contacted with a DNA probe that comprises a recognition sequence for the transcription factor. A complex between the activated transcription factor and the DNA probe is formed. The DNA-protein complex is detected by a gel-shift assay. Since individual gel shift assays must be performed for each activated transcription factor-DNA complex, this method is currently impractical for measuring multiple different activated transcription factors at the same time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,066,452 and 5,861,246 describe methods for determining DNA binding sites for DNA-binding proteins. The DNA binding sites may then be used as probes to isolate DNA-binding proteins. Similarly, PCT Publication No. WO 00/04196 describes methods for identifying cis acting nucleic acid elements as well as methods for isolating nucleic acid binding factors.
The present invention relates to methods and kits for isolating DNA probes that bind to activated transcription factors.
In one embodiment, a method is provided which comprises: contacting a biological sample with a library of double stranded DNA probes under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and activated transcription factors present in the biological sample; separating DNA probe-transcription factor complexes from non-complexed DNA probes in the library using an agarose gel separation; excising a portion of the agarose gel comprising the separated DNA probe-transcription factor complexes; and isolating the DNA probes from the excised portion of the agarose gel.
In another embodiment, a method is provided which comprises: contacting a biological sample with a library of double stranded DNA probes under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and activated transcription factors present in the biological sample; separating DNA probe-transcription factor complexes from non-complexed DNA probes in the library using an agarose gel separation; excising a portion of the agarose gel comprising the separated DNA probe-transcription factor complexes; isolating the DNA probes from the excised portion of the agarose gel; and identifying which of the DNA probes in the library are isolated.
In another embodiment, a kit is provided which comprises: a library of double stranded DNA probes, each probe comprising a recognition sequence to which an activated transcription factor is capable of binding and forming a DNA probe-transcription factor complex, the DNA probes in the library capable of forming DNA probe-transcription factor complexes with multiple different activated transcription factors; and instructions for separating DNA probe- transcription factor complexes from non-complexed DNA probes in the library by agarose gel separation.
Kits are also provided for DNA probe libraries for detecting activated transcription factors.
In one embodiment, the kit comprises: first and second libraries of double stranded DNA probes, each probe in the first and second libraries comprising a recognition sequence to which an activated transcription factor is capable of binding and forming a DNA probe-transcription factor complex, the DNA probes in the library capable of forming DNA probe-transcription factor complexes with multiple different activated transcription factors; wherein the probes of the first library further comprise a first detectable marker and the probes of the second library further comprise a second detectable marker that is different than the first detectable marker.
Methods, arrays and kits are also provided for detecting activated transcription factors using a hybridization array.
In one embodiment, a method is provided which comprises: taking a library of double stranded transcription factor probes, the transcription factor probes each comprising a recognition sequence capable of binding to an activated transcription factor, the recognition sequence varying within the library for binding to different activated transcription factors; contacting a biological sample with the library of double stranded DNA probes under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and activated transcription factors present in the biological sample; isolating the transcription factor probes from the transcription factor probe-transcription factor complexes formed; and identifying which transcription factor probes in the library formed complexes by taking an array of immobilized hybridization probes capable of hybridizing to at least one of the strands of the different double stranded transcription factor probes in the library and contacting the isolated transcription factor probes with the array under conditions suitable for hybridization of the strands of the different double stranded transcription factor probes to the hybridization probes in the array.
In another embodiment, a hybridization array is provided for use in identifying which of a plurality of different activated transcription factors are present in a biological sample by immobilizing transcription factor probes that form transcription factor probe-transcription factor complexes with different activated transcription factors, the array comprising: a substrate; and a plurality of hybridization probes immobilized on a surface of the substrate such that different hybridization probes are positioned in different defined regions on the surface, the different hybridization probes comprising a different transcription factor probe binding region capable of immobilizing a different transcription factor probe to the array, the transcription factor probe binding region comprising at least two copies of a complement to a portion of a recognition sequence comprised on the transcription factor probe. The hybridization array may optionally further comprise an internal standard. For example, the array may further comprise biotinylated DNA which is employed as an internal standard.
In another embodiment, a kit is provided for use in identifying which of a plurality of different activated transcription factors are present in a biological sample by isolating and immobilizing transcription factor probes that form transcription factor probe-transcription factor complexes with different activated transcription factors, the kit comprising: a hybridization array comprising a substrate, and a plurality of hybridization probes immobilized on a surface of the substrate such that different hybridization probes are positioned in different defined regions on the surface, the different hybridization probes comprising a different transcription factor probe binding region capable of immobilizing a different transcription factor probe to the array, the transcription factor probe binding region comprising at least two copies of a compliment to a portion of a recognition sequence comprised on the transcription factor probe; and instructions for separating DNA probe-transcription factor complexes from non-complexed DNA probes in the library by agarose gel separation.
Methods for characterizing cell types based on which activated transcription factors are present in a sample are also provided.
In one embodiment, a method is provided which comprises: taking a library of double stranded transcription factor probes, the transcription factor probes each comprising a recognition sequence capable of binding to an activated transcription factor, the recognition sequence varying within the library for binding to different activated transcription factors native to different cell types; contacting a biological sample with the library of double stranded DNA probes under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and activated transcription factors present in the biological sample; isolating the transcription factor probes from the transcription factor probe-transcription factor complexes formed; identifying which transcription factor probes in the library formed complexes by taking an array of immobilized hybridization probes capable of hybridizing to at least one of the strands of the different double stranded transcription factor probes in the library and contacting the isolated transcription factor probes with the array under conditions suitable for hybridization of the strands of the different double stranded transcription factor probes to the hybridization probes in the array; and identifying a cell type of the biological sample based on which transcription factor probes are identified.
Methods for identifying a disease state based on which activated transcription factors are present in a biological sample are also provided.
In one embodiment, the method comprises taking a library of double stranded transcription factor probes, the transcription factor probes each comprising a recognition sequence capable of binding to an activated transcription factor, the recognition sequence varying within the library for binding to different activated transcription factors native to different cell types; identifying which activated transcription factors are present in a nuclear extract of a test sample of cells by: contacting the nuclear extract of the test sample with the library of double stranded DNA probes under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and activated transcription factors present in the test sample, isolating the transcription factor probes from the transcription factor probe-transcription factor complexes formed, and identifying which transcription factor probes in the library formed complexes by taking an array of immobilized hybridization probes capable of hybridizing to at least one of the strands of the different double stranded transcription factor probes in the library and contacting the isolated transcription factor probes with the array under conditions suitable for hybridization of the strands of the different double stranded transcription factor probes to the hybridization probes in the array; identifying which activated transcription factors are present in a nuclear extract of a control sample of cells by: contacting the nuclear extract of the control sample with the library of double stranded DNA probes under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and activated transcription factors present in the control sample, isolating the transcription factor probes from the transcription factor probe-transcription factor complexes formed, and identifying which transcription factor probes in the library formed complexes by taking an array of immobilized hybridization probes capable of hybridizing to at least one of the strands of the different double stranded transcription factor probes in the library and contacting the isolated transcription factor probes with the array under conditions suitable for hybridization of the strands of the different double stranded transcription factor probes to the hybridization probes in the array; and comparing which activated transcription factors are present in the test sample and the control sample.
Methods for screening drug candidates for modulating an activated transcription factor""s activity are also provided.
In one embodiment, the method comprises: forming a plurality of test samples by contacting samples of cells with different agents; and for each test sample, identifying which of a plurality of different activated transcription factors are present by: taking a library of double stranded transcription factor probes, the transcription factor probes each comprising a recognition sequence capable of binding to an activated transcription factor, the recognition sequence varying within the library for binding to different activated transcription factors, contacting the different test sample with the library of double stranded DNA probes under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and activated transcription factors present in the test samples, isolating the transcription factor probes from the transcription factor probe-transcription factor complexes formed, and identifying which transcription factor probes in the library formed complexes by taking an array of immobilized hybridization probes capable of hybridizing to at least one of the strands of the different double stranded transcription factor probes in the library and contacting the isolated transcription factor probes with the array under conditions suitable for hybridization of the strands of the different double stranded transcription factor probes to the hybridization probes in the array; and comparing the activated transcription factors present in the different test samples.
Methods for determining sequence binding requirements for an activated transcription factor are also provided.
In one embodiment, the method comprises: contacting a sample comprising an activated transcription factor with a library of double stranded DNA probes under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and the activated transcription factor; separating DNA probe-transcription factor complexes from non-complexed DNA probes in the library; isolating the DNA probes from the excised portion of the agarose gel; and determining a consensus sequence for the DNA probes isolated in order to assess the binding requirements for the transcription factor.
In another embodiment, the method comprises contacting a sample comprising an activated transcription factor with a library of double stranded DNA probes under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and the activated transcription factor;
separating DNA probe-transcription factor complexes from non-complexed DNA probes in the library using an agarose gel separation; excising a portion of the agarose gel comprising the separated DNA probe-transcription factor complexes; isolating the DNA probes from the excised portion of the agarose gel; and determining a consensus sequence for the DNA probes isolated in order to assess the binding requirements for the transcription factor.
In yet another embodiment, the method comprises: contacting a sample comprising an activated transcription factor with a library of double stranded DNA probes under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and the activated transcription factor;
separating DNA probe-transcription factor complexes from non-complexed DNA probes in the library; isolating the DNA probes from the excised portion of the agarose gel; and quantifying the amount of each of the isolated DNA probes.
In yet another embodiment, the method comprises: contacting a sample comprising an activated transcription factor with a library of double stranded DNA probes under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and the activated transcription factor; separating DNA probe-transcription factor complexes from non-complexed DNA probes in the library using an agarose gel separation; excising a portion of the agarose gel comprising the separated DNA probe-transcription factor complexes; isolating the DNA probes from the excised portion of the agarose gel; and quantifying the amount of each of the isolated DNA probes.
Methods are also provided for quantifying expression and activation of multiple different activated transcription factors. According to one embodiment, the method comprises: contacting a biological sample with a library of double stranded DNA probes for detecting active forms of multiple different transcription factors under conditions where DNA probe-transcription factor complexes are formed between the DNA probes and activated transcription factors present in the biological sample; isolating DNA probes from the DNA probe-transcription factor complexes; identifying which of the multiple different transcription factors are present in an activated form in the biological sample based on which DNA probes are isolated; and quantifying expression of the multiple different transcription factors from cDNA for the biological sample.